Princess Celestia (D)
Note: Princess Celestia's story in the Darkness Saga doesn't follow the main plot of Season 6, Season 7 and Season 8 and not entirely the Season 5 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Princess Celestia is an Alicorn pony, the co-ruler of Equestria alongside her younger sister Princess Luna, and the adoptive aunt of Princess Cadance. In addition to her responsibility of raising the sun, she has also been the teacher of Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer at different periods in time, often addressing Twilight as "my faithful student" while mentoring her. She has a pet phoenix named Philomena. Personality Princess Celestia acts as a mentor to Twilight Sparkle. She often does not directly state her goals but rather gives the advice to help her students find the answers they need. Despite being royalty, she often encourages her subjects to relax with jokes and gentle questions. She also shows great patience with any inappropriate behavior towards her. Princess Celestia displays a fun-loving side. While kindhearted and slow to anger, Celestia's patience does have its limits. When faced against the threat of Discord's return, Celestia wastes no time in demanding that Discord return the stolen Elements of Harmony. During the preparations to Shining Armor and Cadance's wedding, after Twilight accuses imposter Cadance of being evil with no evidence to back her claims, Princess Celestia, along with the others, makes clear her deep disappointment in her student and walks out on Twilight after Shining Armor and the other ponies. Celestia can also be very forgiving. She forgave her sister Luna, after she almost had brought the eternal night as Nightmare Moon. It was her who came with the idea of reforming Discord. Skills Celestia is known as being one of the most powerful beings in all pony world. She raises the sun and she had raised the moon and stars in her sister Luna's absence. Princess Celestia's cutie mark is a stylized sun, which matches her responsibility of raising the sun. Celestia is said to have wielded the Elements of Harmony on two occasions. The first it's when she and Luna used the elements to defeat Discord and imprison him in stone. The second it was when she used the elements to banish Nightmare Moon. Celestia then explains to Twilight and her friends that she and Luna are no longer connected to the Elements, as Twilight and her friends are now their bearers. Relationships Family Princess Luna Princess Luna is Celestia's younger sister and they seem to be very close. As they are the ones who raise the Sun and the Moon, they rule over Equestria. When Luna turned into Nightmare Moon, Celestia was forced to expel her to the Moon, something that caused her a lot of regret and sadness. Fortunately, she was able to recover her sister and the strong bound between them. Description in the Saga Background When Discord started to spread chaos in Equestria, Celestia and Luna find the Elements of Harmony and are able to defeat him, turning him into stone. She and Luna worked together to defeat King Sombra, turning him into a shadow and imprisoning him in "the arctic north". When Luna refused to down the Moon and became Nightmare Moon, Celestia was forced to use the Elements of Harmony to banish her to the Moon. In the series The day of Nightmare Moon's return is also the 1,000 year anniversary of the Summer Sun Celebration, so Princess Celestia sends Twilight to oversee the celebration's preparations, which are being held in Ponyville, and encourages Twilight to "stop reading those dusty old books" and make some friends, much to Twilight's surprise. Celestia is expected to appear at Ponyville's pavilion, but she goes missing and Nightmare Moon appears in her place instead. Celestia doesn't reappear until Nightmare Moon is defeated and transformed back into Princess Luna at the end of the second episode by Twilight and her friends. Princess Celestia offers her younger sister a chance to rule by her side again, and she accepts. Celestia then tasks Twilight with staying in Ponyville with her friends and writing a weekly report about her studies of the "magic of friendship", which Twilight usually sends via Spike. Celestia presides over the wedding of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor and monitors an anonymous threat that was made against Canterlot. The threat turns out to be an invasion by the changelings and their queen, who was already in Canterlot impersonating Princess Cadance. However, no one except Twilight suspects there's something wrong with Cadance. When Twilight brands the fake Cadance as "evil" at the wedding rehearsal, Celestia is greatly disappointed by her actions and agrees with Shining Armor's suggestion for Twilight not to bother coming to the wedding. Celestia sternly tells Twilight, "You have a lot to think about," before walking out on her with the others. However, after the exposure and defeat of Queen Chrysalis and the wedding ceremony, Celestia commends Twilight for persisting in the face of doubt and following her instincts in bringing Princess Cadance back, reaffirming their good relationship. Princess Celestia appears in a starry realm with Twilight Sparkle after the latter is able to finish one of Star Swirl the Bearded's unfinished spells, revealing that she had sent Twilight the spell book of Star Swirl as a test, which Twilight had passed by creating new magic, and she tells her about how it is time for Twilight to fulfill her destiny. Twilight, now having been transformed into an Alicorn, frets that she will no longer be Celestia's student. Celestia reassures her that she will still be her student but in "a different way" - that Celestia and the other princesses will also be learning from Twilight now, as well. She then arranges a coronation ceremony for Twilight, to crown her as Equestria's newest princess. When Tirek threatens Equestria, Princess Celestia performs a magic-transferring ritual with Princess Luna and Princess Cadance to bestow their power upon Twilight Sparkle. When the task is completed, Celestia loses her cutie mark and much of her strength. She regains both of these following the Mane Six's victory over Lord Tirek and the return of Equestria's stolen magic. The Rise of Sombra In "Celestia's Warning", she appears to warn Twilight to not trust in Sombra, expressing her disbelief that he can change. After Twilight asserts her confidance in Sombra's reform, Celestia agrees in give her the chance to proove that he changed, but Celestia says she will send some guards to keep watch over Sombra. In "A Royal Dinner", Celestia and Luna invite Twilight and Sombra to dinner in order to avaliate the latter's change. When they show little will to accept him, Sombra stands for Twilight, what impresses the alicorn sisters, although they remain mistrustfull towards him. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Darkness Saga Characters Category:Alicorns Category:Royalty